This invention relates to a contact assembly for insertion into lengthwise spaced open chambers of a multiple connection strap for cable terminals, in particular a distributor of telephone and data lines.
Previous contact assemblies were designed for placement into open casing parts of the strap during the manufacture of finished connection straps, after which the casing was completed with additional parts.
Their unsuitable configurations make the known contact assemblies unusable for insertion into lengthwise spaced open chambers of a multiple connection strap, which hence requires assembly on one side from outside.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a contact assembly that enables assembly on one side from outside.
This is achieved according to the invention first by virtue of the fact that the contact assembly encompasses at least two spaced tongues with contact springs, wherein the longitudinal edges of the tongues are intended for insertion and positive meshing in guide grooves of one of the chambers of a multiple connection strap; that the tongues exhibit wire connecting means at the free end, preferably insulation-piercing connecting devices, and are connected at the inner end by a web; and that at least the wire connecting means, contact springs and web sequentially arranged, in at least an approximately flush manner, between the longitudinal edges of the tongues.
The web is here preferably of limited width and separable.
This makes it possible for the contact assembly to be a through contact transformable into an isolating contact by separating the web, or into a switching contact by inserting an isolating piece or via molding.
To protect the highly sensitive contact points in these contact assemblies against contamination and/or damage during manipulations, like testing, separating, etc., the invention provides for arranging the contact points laterally inclined, so that only the edges of the contact points are touched when inserting a plug connector.
A contact assembly according to this invention now makes it possible to assemble a connection strap from one side on the outside. In turn, this results in the task of developing a corresponding connection strap that can then only be assembled with a single embodiment of a contact assembly according to the invention, but can still be used as the through strap, or separation strap or switching strap.
Such a multiple connection strap with lengthwise spaced open chambers for the insertion of one contact assembly each, for cable terminals, in particular a distributor of telephone and data lines, is initially characterized according to the invention by the fact that its casing now consists of a one-piece plastic body.
Preferably, the chambers exhibit lateral guide grooves for the form-fitting accommodation of the longitudinal edges of at least two spaced tongues on the contact assembly, wherein the tongues carry contact springs, and exhibit wire connecting means, preferably insulation-piercing connecting devices, at the free end, and are connected on the inside end by a web, and wherein at least the wire connecting means, the contact springs and the web are located one in back of the other in the assembly direction, in at least an approximately flush manner, between the longitudinal edges of the tongues.
The universality of the connection strap according to the invention is increased by virtue of the fact that the chambers exhibit a hole for temporarily holding a separating tool in the area of the preferably separable web that connects the tongs of a contact assembly on the inner end.
In addition, it is advantageous for the chambers in the area of the contact areas of a contact assembly to exhibit guiding means for incorporating an isolating and separating piece.
In this case, the connection strap can be a through strap or separating strap or a switching strap, by virtue of the fact that the contact assemblies are through contacts that can be transformed into separating contacts by separating the web, or into switching contacts by inserting an isolating and separating piece or via molding.
These measures now make it possible to assemble the one-piece distributor straps on the front side with uniform contact assemblies, whose distributor straps then can, depending on designation, be left as connecting straps, or transformed into separating straps by separating the webs, or into switching straps by inserting an isolating piece or via molding.
This results in an extremely cost-effective production and storage.